Hungry
by The Brain and the Basketcase
Summary: Andy and Allison celebrate their anniversary at a swanky Italian restaurant, but food’s not the only thing on their minds. Oneshot, minor PWP. Cowritten by TWbasketcase and MidnightBlue88.


**Disclaimer:** The Breakfast Club belongs to John Hughes and a bunch of other people.  
**Summary:** Andy and Allison celebrate their anniversary at a swanky Italian restaurant, but food's not the only thing on their minds. One-shot. Minor PWP.  
**Rating:** M for strong sexual content.  
**Authors:** MidnightBlue88 and TWbasketcase  
**The Brain's A/N:** Well, this is my first time co-writing a story with someone, and I nearly drove Kristen nuts with all of my editing and analysis! Hopefully she will forgive me so that we can do another story, because I had a blast working on this one. Also, this was done in a loose RPG format, where each of us took one character and wrote from that POV, switching back and forth (if you know either of us at all, you'll know who took who, LOL). Another first for me, but I think it turned out alright. Anyway, enough babbling. Enjoy!  
**The Basketcase's A/N:** Minor PWP? Haahahaha, I love that. Don't forget people that this IS RATED M!! So if you are in any way sensitive (which I bet you aren't, you closet porn lovers), don't read! Oh yeah ::pats Kendall's head:: you are forgiven! I hope to do more of these (with some other don't need to be named couples, too!). And before I forget, Italian restaurant is a real place in Philadelphia. So we definitely do not own that :D On with the show!

**

* * *

Hungry

* * *

**

"The eggplant parmigiana for the lady…and the spaghetti with meatballs for the gentleman." The waiter – Pierre, which had to be the snobbiest name ever and fit him like a glove – lifted his eyebrows consideringly in Andy's direction. "Will you be requiring anything else at this time?"

Andy glanced over at his dinner companion, and she shook her head. He turned back to Pierre. "No, we're good."

The waiter looked down at Andy's empty water glass, nose wrinkling ever so slightly. "I'll bring you some more _water_, sir."

There was something about the way he said it that made Andy want to punch him in the face…but he figured he could do better. "Actually, how about some wine?" He glanced across the table again, unable to keep the sly grin off of his face. "Red?"

She paused for a moment, then nodded, biting back her own smile. Satisfied, Andy turned back to Pierre. "A bottle of red…if you don't mind."

Pierre offered a tight-lipped smile. "Of course, sir. Right away." Without saying anything else, he turned on his heel and walked away from the table.

"He'll probably bring us the most expensive wine on the menu, just because he knows we can't afford it."

Andy scowled. "Probably." He glanced over at her plate, where a small slab of something purple was hiding under a thin layer of cheese and marinara sauce. "That looks disgusting," he told her.

Allison poked her fork into her colorful meal. "Hmm, I'm surprised you find anything edible disgusting. You ordered the whole menu." Andy's plate was full to say the least. Not that it was a surprise or anything; her boyfriend was known for eating like a horse and tonight was no exception.

Andy smirked. "Not true. It's only...half."

"It's still enough to feed a third world country," she pointed out, but couldn't help but grin at his reaction. A sweet smile spread across his face, and he lifted a gigantic forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"Well, if I have any leftovers, I'll ship them over," he assured her, through a mouth full of noodles.

"I'm sure they would appreciate that, Andrew." She rolled her eyes good naturedly and pushed her food around her plate with her fork. If Andy had any leftovers, she was definitely planning on tucking them into their fridge at home next to the half empty bottle of mustard and the quart of milk that occupied it. She had never eaten in a place so elegant and romantic. Andy had surprised her earlier in the day with his plan, and she was flattered to say the least. Guiltily, she half expected to spend their anniversary at home with him in front of Saturday Night Live reruns, pizza, and a tub of New York Super Fudge Chunk. However, the restaurant was definitely the preferred option. "So why did you choose to come here, anyways?"

Andy swallowed a bite of breadstick and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I don't know, I thought we could get Italian since it's your favorite." He paused, glancing up to see her reaction. "It is still your favorite, right? It's not Japanese or something now, is it? Because I can't eat those noodles and...raw stuff." He made a face. She was always trying to get him to try weird foods, and usually he was open to it, but even _he_ had his limits.

A small smile spread across her lips. "I don't like 'raw' stuff much, but Italian is perfect." She paused. "I just haven't been to a place this nice." Her gaze fell to her plate, and she felt a bit of a blush creep up to her cheeks.

Immediately Andy understood why she'd brought up the subject in the first place. It was too expensive, and she was worried about how they were going to pay for it all. After all, they weren't rich yuppies like most of the restaurant's other patrons. Their apartment was a dump, and could probably fit inside most of these people's garages. They didn't have a car, which meant that Andy had to take the bus to school and to work at the grocery store, and Allison had to take the subway to her job. He knew that she especially hated to wear her waitressing uniform on the subway, and for that he wished they had a car, even a crappy one with chipped paint and a dented bumper. But that would have to wait until he graduated and found a job that paid more than four bucks an hour.

"It's our anniversary," Andy said firmly. "I wanted to go somewhere nice."

Her smile widened; she was glad that he thought the occasion was worth it. She was used smaller, cheaper venues, and on their budget it was usually all they could afford. Andy had always tried his best to be romantic and sweet, and obviously this was no exception. "And this is nice...it's beautiful."

Andy smiled, glad to see that he'd made her happy. "Good, I'm glad you like it."

Her heart fluttered; he was always thinking about her before himself. Even after all their time together she reveled in the fact that he could be so charming. Their anniversary meant a lot to her, too, and she couldn't help but feel very thankful for having someone who obviously loved her and cared for her so much. The thought made her giddy that she had been able to hold on to a catch like him for so long; the night was definitely a celebration for them.

Before either of them could say anything else, Pierre arrived back at their table carrying a medium-sized bottle of red wine. "The house red, sir. Would you like me to open it for you?"

Andy shook his head. "No, I'll take care of it. Thank you."

Pierre nodded stiffly and set the bottle on the table. He removed a small corkscrew from his apron pocket and placed it next to the bottle. "Very good, sir. Is there anything else I can get for you this evening?"

Andy didn't even look up. "Nope. Thanks." He didn't see Pierre leave, but a few seconds later he heard him at the table next to them, asking after another patron's meal. Andy looked up at Allison, who was watching him as she took a sip of water. "What a jerk," he muttered.

She smiled and gestured toward the wine bottle. "Would you mind if I..." He nodded and reached for the bottle and the corkscrew. It took him a minute to pull it out, but eventually he got it. He poured her a small glass and watched her take the first sip. "Thank you," she told him. "It's good."

"Good." He poured a glass for himself, but only a small one. He wasn't much of a wine drinker - that was Allison's department. But he didn't think that it would be appropriate to order a Budweiser at an expensive Italian food restaurant, and he wasn't about to take a chance and risk another snooty look from Pierre. "Is it, uh...is it the right year or whatever?" he asked.

She had to snort at his question. "It's fine. It's seventeen percent and Italian. I'm not going to complain." Italian wine was expensive, and only the best in the world. There was no way she was going to be picky with his generosity; she appreciated it more than he'd ever know.

He lifted his eyebrows. "Seventeen percent, huh? Am I going to have to carry you home?"

She licked her lips and set her glass back down on the table. "I'm not the lush in this relationship." She gave him a wicked grin and sat back in her seat. "But you would love the idea of carrying me home, wouldn't you?"

Andy glared at her, but the corners of his mouth were quirking up, betraying him. "I'm not a lush. And I'd like to finish this nice Italian meal -- and possibly a slice of cream cake -- before I even _think_ about going home."

She smirked at him. "I was hoping that home would be awhile away yet. The night is still young, you know." She lifted her glass to her mouth and watched as the corners of his mouth quirked up again. She could just see the thoughts racing through his head at her suggestion, and it made her grin. "And don't worry you'll get your dessert."

Now that was a promise if he'd ever heard one, and Andy knew that Allison always kept her promises...which was something that he _definitely_ appreciated. "We're still talking about the cream cake, aren't we?"

She had to bite back a laugh at his question; leave it up to Andy to constantly have food on his mind. "Of course. You know I would never deprive you of your cake." She rolled her eyes good naturedly and wondered briefly if a high class place like Ralph's even sold cake. For all she knew, their idea of dessert was chocolate covered snails. She didn't see any other patrons wolfing down cake. Most of them were older couples with good posture and nice accessories; nothing like any of the people she and Andy normally associated with. However, even though it was a change of scenery, it was definitely a welcome one. She had once fantasized about what it would be like to eat at such an elegant establishment, and sitting there with Andy made it all the more enjoyable for her, even if he did have his mind on dessert.

Andy gave Allison a wicked grin and looked back down at his plate. He'd ordered the spaghetti and meatballs because it seemed like the heartiest plate on the menu that didn't cost an arm and a leg. However, the portions were a lot smaller than he was used to. Back home in Shermer, he could get a plate of pasta at Luigi's for five bucks, and it could last him almost all day. But here at Ralph's it seemed like the put more effort into the presentation than the actual food, which always seemed kind of silly to Andy. What did he care what it looked like as long as it tasted good?

After a few minutes of eating, he looked up at Allison, who was pushing her eggplant around with her fork. "Is the food okay?" he asked.

"Of course," she blurted. Truth was, she was a little too amused watching him eat. Sometimes she swore he was having mental conversations with his food. His lips would twitch and his eyes would nearly go cross from staring at the food on his fork until he could no longer see it. She just couldn't get enough of watching him. "I'm just a getting a little full, that's all," she explained.

"Full?" he echoed. She'd barely even touched her food. But she was always doing things like that. Eating like a bird or rabbit and then packaging the rest up to go home. Usually he ended up eating it for her, but sometimes she ordered such strange foods that he couldn't stomach them, especially the next day. And her eggplant wasn't doing much for him. "You said you were hungry earlier."

She laughed at the fact that he said the word 'full' as if it were a foreign concept. "I was hungry, but I have a big plate." She smiled at his curious expression and looked down at his plate. "It's not the size of the Grand Canyon, but it's still a lot for just me."

"The Grand Canyon, very funny," said Andy, shooting her a glare as he wound another string of spaghetti onto his fork. She lifted her eyebrows challengingly, and he shook his head. "Besides, these portions aren't even very big..."

She loved when he pouted like that. "You could always try some of mine if you're that hungry," she said, winking at him. The look that he gave her nearly caused her to burst out laughing.

"No, thanks," he replied quickly, grimacing. He was pretty sure he didn't like eggplant. What vegetable was purple anyway? It didn't seem natural. "I'll stick with what I have."

"You've never tried it," she countered playfully. "When I ate that dolma last time you thought it would be gross, but you ended up liking it."

"Just the meat ones," he reminded her. "You're the only one that likes the vegetable ones."

"Only because you won't try them," she said, smiling.

Andy scowled. "You know I need my meat."

"Oh, yes, protein for the big, strong man," she teased him. The playful scowl on his face made her grin even more. She reached over the table to pour herself another glass of wine, but her eyes never left his.

Andy smirked, unable to tear his eyes away from hers. Sometimes she would look at him, with her eyes sparkling and her mouth twisted up into a mischievous smirk, and he would wonder how on earth someone could be so beautiful. "Are you making fun of me?" he asked, watching her pour another glass of wine. "Because I could always leave now and stick you with the tab, you know."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Oh, I wouldn't?"

She shook her head. "No."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you still have food on your plate, and you couldn't bear to leave it."

Andy burst out laughing. "Well, you wouldn't be able to leave the wine, so maybe we're even."

She took a sip and tried her damndest to keep from spitting it out. "If my thirst was anything like your hunger, we'd have a problem."

"Hey, I get thirsty, too."

She set down her drink and tried to control the shaking of her shoulders as she held back her laughter. "Which reminds me, you haven't even touched your wine." She gestured to his untouched glass. "Is this some kind of ploy to get me drunk?"

Immediately, Andy grabbed his glass and tossed back two big gulps of wine, draining the glass. He plunked it back on the table with an audible thud and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Maybe," he admitted, smiling when he saw that her eyes had gone a bit wide. "Is that a problem?"

At the sound of his glass clanking, a few of the patrons on either side of their table looked toward him, but he didn't pay any heed to them. She watched with interest as he ran his tongue over the smooth surface of his lips, wiping off any remnants of wine. It sent a chill up her spine. She lifted her glass and peered at him from above the rim. "Not unless you have some sort of...ulterior motive."

Andy shrugged mysteriously, enjoying the seductive gleam in her eye. "Maybe, maybe not..." She smirked, and he smiled and looked down at his plate...which was becoming cleaner and cleaner by the minute, unfortunately. Damn. At least he had the cream cake to look forward to.

She perked an eyebrow at his one-track mind and quickly finished the rest of her glass. There was something about his words that made her wonder what else he had in mind for celebrating that night. She crossed her legs and sat back in her seat, away from her plate. "What _do_ you have planned for tonight?"

Andy shrugged, trying unsuccessfully to scoop up a meatball with his fork. "Cubs are playing the Astros. I might be able to catch the tail end of it if we get home in time." He was finally able to stab the meatball with the tines of his fork, and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth before it could get away again. He looked up to see that she was watching him, one arm crossed over her stomach, the other clutching her glass of wine. She was also glaring at him, and not so playfully this time. "What?" he asked, mouth still full of meatball.

He did _not_ just go there. She glared at him as he sat with his mouth wide open, staring at her as if he feared her next move. "Basketball?" she asked disbelievingly.

Andy blinked. "Baseball," he corrected her. "You know...the Chicago Cubs." She didn't reply, and he shook his head in disbelief. "The baseball team. I've been watching their games all month," he reminded her.

She snapped her mouth shut, pursing her lips together. "I don't care what sport it is."

Oh…whoops. "Is there, uh…is there something you wanted to watch instead?" he asked, trying to smooth things over.

She blew her hair from her face and quickly snatched up the wine bottle to refill her glass. "I wasn't all that interested in TV tonight," she replied through gritted teeth.

Andy watched her fill her glass for the third time that night and tried to figure out what he'd said wrong. It wasn't easy with her; when she was irritated, she just shut down, forcing him to figure it out for himself...and he wasn't very good at that. "Well, uh..." Well, _what_? Shit. Maybe she was expecting a more romantic answer. It was their anniversary, after all. "Maybe we could watch a romantic movie," he suggested.

She bit her lower lip and decided to go along with it. "And what is your idea of a romantic movie?"

Andy paused, considering his words carefully. There was a bit of romance in _The Terminator_, but somehow he didn't think she'd be into that. "Um, whatever _you_ think is romantic?"

She took a sip of her drink and watched him. It was a typical Andy cover up. She was thankful that he wasn't being an ass and insisting on watching ESPN all night. However, romance movies – although a _large_ step up from baseball – still weren't exactly what she had in mind for a four year anniversary. "You fell asleep when we watched _West Side Story_ just last week."

Andy pursed his lips together, trying not to make a face. "You know I hate musicals."

Her face finally softened, and she couldn't help but bite back a laugh at that pout again. "But it _was_ romantic!"

Seeing the smile on her face, Andy knew that it was safe to come out of hiding. "Yeah, but all that dancing...especially the guys." He shook his head. "It's weird."

"I recall you being unafraid to dance once," she reminded him gently.

Andy smiled softly at the memory. "Yeah, that's true."

Her smirk widened, and she folded her arms. "But the guys from _West Side Story_ were actually good."

Andy glared at her. "What, and I wasn't? Come on, you must have thought my moves were pretty sexy or you wouldn't have kissed me!"

She grinned wickedly at the wild expression on his face; the way he was pursing his lips together made her want to leap over the table and kiss him right then. As funny as it was remembering the day that they had met, she did have to admit that he looked damn good tearing his clothes off like that. "You kissed me first."

"Well, you weren't complaining," he pointed out. "And besides, you were asking for it. You stole my patch." She still had it, too. When they were in high school she kept it pinned to the inside of her coat, but once they graduated she kept threatening to sew it onto a pair of her underwear, an idea that he found strangely appealing. Unfortunately for him, she'd decided against it and had sewn it onto her knapsack instead. It was still kind of funny to see her walking around with it. She was so small and slim that she didn't look like she could be the state champion of anything, least of all men's wrestling.

She thought about that patch, and remembered distinctly that it wasn't the only thing that she wanted to tear off of him. The day that they'd met, exactly four years ago, was tattooed onto her brain. The way his hand rested on the back of her neck, the glazed over, lusty look in his blue eyes...it was the same look he had as he sat back in his seat underneath the restaurant lights and gazed at her. She licked her lips and smiled. "I guess that you didn't really give me anything to complain about, now did you?"

Andy shrugged, feigning humility. "I never do." She lifted her eyebrows, and he flashed her another playful grin and looked back down at his food. He stabbed at another meatball with his fork, and it rolled off of his plate. Letting out a short, frustrated sigh, Andy grabbed his soup spoon and used it to keep it in place while he tried again.

Her eyes followed the round piece of food as it plopped onto the crisp white tablecloth, leaving an obvious stain in the fabric. Andy didn't seem to pay much attention to the mess he was making; his focus was on the meatball in question. Her gaze rose to his face; the tip of his tongue slipped out of the side of his mouth, teasing her as it bobbed in and out of his mouth. She wet her own lips as she imagined the sweet taste of Andy's mouth on her own. It was ridiculous for her to be lusting after a man whose only focus was a stupid ball of meat, but everything from his focused gaze to the small spot of sauce on the side of his lip was driving her mad. _What I wouldn't do to just walk over there and lick it right off__ of his face._She finished the rest of the wine in her glass, and once again regarded her boyfriend. "You sound awful sure about yourself."

"Yep," he said distractedly, still trying to get the meatball onto his spoon. He finally managed to trap the ball between his spoon and fork, then pushed it up onto the spoon. Instead of transferring it back to his plate, he just popped it right into his mouth. He felt a drop of sauce on the corner of his mouth, and he reached up to wipe it off with the tips of his fingers. Damn, the sauce was good. Even if the portions were smaller than he would have preferred, the meal itself was still pretty excellent.

Allison swallowed as he wiped his fingertips across his lips, and again as he slowly stuck his finger into his mouth to get rid of the sauce. Instinctively, her toes curled at the sudden burst of excitement surging through her body. "That's a little cocky, don't you think?"

"Huh?" He glanced up to see that she was watching him with a funny look on her face, with her eyes glazed over like maybe she really _had_ had a few too many. Guess she hadn't been kidding about getting drunk after all. "What did you say?"

She smirked evilly and slipped her foot out of her shoe. The completely clueless look on his face just added to her excitement, and she reached her foot towards his chair. "What did you think I said?"

"Uh..." Shit, what did she say? Was this another test, and if he failed would he be on the couch tonight? Maybe honesty was the best policy this time. "I don't know," he admitted, offering her his best puppy dog look. It must have worked, because she was smiling like she had a secret, and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it or not. "What?" he blurted. "Did I--" And then his vocal cords froze as he felt some very familiar toes tracing their way up his inner thigh, heading straight for the kill zone.

Allison nearly purred at the feeling of his entire body stiffening under her touch. She started tracing her toes along the top of his knee, and made her away around his thigh, stopping once she reached the evident bulge in his pants. His face had completely frozen, and his mouth stayed hung open, leaving his words lingering in the air. "I said..." she trailed off as she began to rub her big toe over the fabric and down his length."That you are awfully cocky..."

Andy couldn't say anything as her toes continued exploring his nether region, smoothing firmly over his package and then moving away to massage his inner thighs. She was biting down on her lower lip, watching him with heavy-lidded eyes that he now recognized were dark with lust. Why hadn't he noticed that before? And why the hell was she doing this here when he couldn't do a damn thing about it? "Allison," he said roughly, reaching down into his lap to grab her foot. Her big toe curled seductively over his thumb, and he couldn't bring himself to pull her heel away from his groin. "What are you doing?"

A wicked smirk spread across her face as he scolded her, just like she knew that he would; it was her game, and she knew that she had him won! He gave her a desperate look, but the glazed over look in his eyes was telling her that he was enjoying it. She rubbed her foot slowly across his fingers and out of his grasp, pushing it back down towards his crotch. She could feel him becoming firmer under her touch. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything," she whispered innocently.

Andy sucked in an unsteady breath as she continued her ministrations, this time running the balls of her feet over the top of his bulge, venturing over his pelvic bone and up towards his stomach. He let out a little breath of relief that she was going to give him some peace, but his supposed peace was short-lived. He felt her toes curl around the tiny zipper of his pants, holding it firmly like she would with her fingers. Then she started tugging it down, one inch at a time. He looked up at her, eyes wide, but she just smirked and ran her tongue along the inside of her upper lip. "How are those meatballs?" she asked, slipping her foot through the hole she'd created in his pants and stroking him firmly over the thin material of his boxers.

Andy's mouth continued to just hang open, much to her amusement. She could feel every last detail of his body through the fabric, and she had to stop herself from letting out any noise. Andy could only sit stunned as she played with him; he didn't dare say a word. Allison was just finally happy that he had shut up about the food and was putting all of his focus on her; he wasn't going to shy away from her anymore that night.

Andy could hardly breathe. He'd known she was talented with her feet, but in four years he'd never seen or felt her do something so completely amazing and...god, so good. Too good. With trembling fingers, he reached down and pulled her foot away for real this time, looking up to meet her eyes. "No more," he told her, half scolding and half pleading. He gently stroked the bottom of her foot with his thumb, trying to calm himself down. "Not here."

Allison's eyelids fluttered shut as Andy's soft thumb drew circles on the bottom of her foot. It hardly mattered that he had moved her wandering foot; all she could concentrate on was the way he touched her - how gentle and pleading he was. She felt the slight tremble in his grip, which only served to fuel her hormones more. "I promise if you take me out of here you won't regret it."

Oh, as if he would. "Yeah, okay," he blurted, trying to keep his breathing steady. His heart was pumping so fast that he could feel it pounding in his temples…and in other places. "Where's the waiter?"

She smiled at his blubbering and let her foot drop back to the floor as she squirmed in her seat in anticipation. She nodded her head to a few tables behind him. "Just hurry..."

Andy lifted his hand into the air to grab the waiter's attention. Pierre rolled his eyes, and Allison couldn't help but snort. He sauntered towards their table and crossed his arms behind his back. "What may I do for you now, sir?"

Andy swallowed deeply before he spoke. "I need my check."

Pierre gave him a strange look; Andy was practically twitching with impatience. Allison grinned and rubbed her toes along the side of his calf, making him nearly fall out of his seat. "Now!" he exclaimed.

Pierre's eyes widened with surprise and more than a hint of indignation. "Yes, sir," he replied smoothly, obviously biting back his irritation. He removed a leather check holder from his pocket and opened it slowly, flipping through a couple of receipts until he found the right one. "Was there a problem with your food, sir?"

Andy shook his head firmly. Allison was running her foot up towards his knee again, and he turned to glare at her. "Stop it!" he hissed.

Pierre glanced up. "Sir?"

"Nothing," Andy replied, still looking at Allison, who was biting back laughter. "The food was great."

"Would you like me to package it up for you?"

"No," Andy said quickly. "We just need the check." Allison's toes were brushing lightly against the insides of his knees, and he reached down to grab them, forcing her to stop. "We're in a hurry," he said to Pierre.

"Yes, sir," the waiter replied, placing the receipt in front of Andy's plate. It occurred to Andy that he must not have expected them to spend any more money that evening, because the meal was already totaled up, tax and everything. But Andy was too flustered to be angry. He removed his wallet from the back pocket of his slacks and tossed a few bills onto the table. It was more of a tip than he'd wanted to leave, but his pride was not his primary concern at that moment.

"Thank you," he said, and started to stand up. Then he remembered that his pants were still unzipped, and he plopped back down again, cheeks flushed. This time Allison didn't even bother to smother her laughter. Pierre turned to give her a strange look, which gave Andy a moment to zip himself back up again.

Allison wasted no time in grabbing her bag and standing from her seat. A few of the patrons around them had stopped to stare at her when she laughed, but she was much too distracted to do anything about it. She waited - rather impatiently - as Andy got himself together and finally stood from his seat and tucked his chair in. She whirled around and headed toward the door, making sure to add some extra sway to her hips as she walked ahead of him.

"Wait up!" she heard him plead from behind her. She turned to grab his hand, and they practically ran out of the restaurant.

The second they went through the door, Allison spun around and crashed her lips against his. Once again he seemed caught off guard, but he didn't hesitate in returning the kiss. Her tongue quickly darted out her mouth, and she began to explore the inside of his. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before she pulled back and gave him a wicked grin. "I've been waiting all damn night to do that."

Andy licked his lips, trying to decide if he wanted to keep kissing her or try to hail a cab so that they could get home and finish what they'd started in the restaurant. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek, could taste the red wine from her lips. "Let's go home," he told her, reaching up to smooth a stray lock of hair away from her face. "Right now."

She shivered at the touch of his hand on the side of her face. "Yeah..." she trailed off. Andy grabbed her hand and led her toward the side of the road, where he lifted his hand to hail a cab that was passing. The wind was pushing his hair in all different directions, and the light from the streetlamp was reflecting off of the tiny beads of sweat that had collected on his forehead. Seeing him standing there looking that way made her want to push him up against the side of a parked car and ravage him on the side of the road. She lifted her hand to his shoulder and traced the outline of his skin upwards until she reached his jaw line. She received a slight shiver for her efforts, and he lowered his eyes to meet hers. She almost couldn't bear the heavy-lidded look he gave her. She lifted her other arm to wrap around his neck and let her gaze fall down his nose to his lips, and then down further until it rested on the crook of his neck. She inched towards him and let her lips trail softly along the smooth skin.

Andy's breathing hitched when her lips found that spot on his neck that she knew he liked. She pressed her lips gently against his collarbone, kissing tenderly, while her hands roamed lower, smoothing over his chest and stomach. Another cab approached from further down the road, and he shot his hand into the air, waving it wildly. He tried to shout, but then Allison started dotting soft kisses along his throat and the words remained lodged somewhere deep in his vocal cords. The cab passed by without slowing down, and Andy let out a deep sigh of frustration.

"Got to get home," he murmured, turning his head just slightly so that his lips brushed her forehead. She looked up, and he bent down to kiss her again, reaching up to tangle his fingers through her hair. God, she smelled so good. Like roses and coffee. He took his time, kissing her so long and deep that he had to breathe through his nose. Her hands were circling his neck, pushing against his chest, flattening against his stomach. She was everywhere all at once, and he felt like he couldn't touch enough of her.

Allison let out a soft moan against his lips as they kissed; she could taste the spices on his lips. By that point getting home was the least of her concerns. The streets were nearly empty, the air was cool, and the streetlight above them was casting a beautiful glow over her lover's face...she just couldn't let it end. "Andy..." she breathed, allowing her hands to roam up and down his chest. His body was equally as responsive to her movements; large but gentle hands guided her hips closer to his, clinging to her as though she were part of him. Her nimble fingers followed the line of buttons on his dress shirt down to his waist, where she hooked her fingers in his belt loops. "God, I need you right now..." she whispered against his ear.

"Home," he said again, just because he couldn't manage to get anything else out. His mouth found hers again, and he kissed her harder this time, pushing his hand through her hair again. Her fingers were still hooked into his belt loops, and when she tugged him closer, the front of his pants brushed against her hips. He felt himself growing harder, and he pulled her even closer so that there was no space between them at all. She must have felt his erection pressing against her, because she pulled her lips away from his just long enough to let out a breathy gasp against his mouth.

If he wasn't getting her point before, he definitely was by then. She could feel his arousal against her hips, and it made her nearly moan in pleasure. Her fingers slid up from the belt loops and gently tucked themselves between the waistline of his pants and the smooth skin of his stomach. She just needed to touch him. "Please?" she breathed against his lips before catching them in another kiss. This time, their desperation grew, and they started kissing in earnest, tongues winding together so hard that it should have hurt. He moaned with pleasure against her mouth and let his hands trail down her back until he stopped at her waist. Slowly but surely, her own hands started back up the line of buttons until she reached the top button, swiftly popping it open.

Andy let out an uneven breath against her cheek as she smoothed her hands over his collarbone. Her hands were small and almost cold to the touch, and he shivered beneath them. He felt her fingertips brushing against his chest as she worked the next button, this time unbuttoning it instead of popping it off. He should have protested; they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, and anyone with half decent eyesight could see what they were doing if they took the time to look. But her body felt so good against his, her fingers so soft and light against his skin, that he couldn't stop her. Couldn't even recall what the word "no" meant if his life depended on it. "Okay," he told her, not even remembering what the question was, just not wanting her to let go.

She barely registered what he had said; she could only focus on the smooth feel of his chest and the soft hairs that tickled her fingers. The heat was radiating off his body as if it was late summer instead of early spring; she wanted to take him right there, but she was well aware that they were still standing in the middle of the street. She stopped playing with his shirt momentarily and glanced over his shoulder. There was a small dip between the restaurant and its neighboring brick building. Without saying a word to her lover, she met his lips again with another kiss, and gently guided him backwards toward the isolated alleyway.

As soon as they were out of sight from the main road, Andy let his instincts take over and pushed her up against the wall, leaning down for another kiss. This one was less sensual, more desperate than the last. Her tongue was in his mouth, tracing the inside of his lips, pushing up against his own. He had one hand against her hips, pinning her gently to the brick, and the other roamed greedily up her waist until it reached her chest. He rubbed his thumb firmly over one breast, feeling for her nipple through the thin material of her cardigan. There was a swift intake of breath, and he did it again, just to hear it a second time.

It felt good for Allison to finally feel Andy's hands roaming her body. She sucked in a sharp breath of air as his fingers tweaked her nipples, gently pinching and caressing them in small, circular emotions. Her own hands began to grab at him shamelessly, and instinctively she cupped him over his slacks. She could feel the firm throbbing of his erection as his pants tightened across his body in what must have been a horribly uncomfortable fashion. His hips thrust forward at her touch, rubbing up against her hips. In a surge of emotion, she wrapped a leg around his waist, wanting to feel his arousal against her own warmth. She arched her back and let Andy's firm, muscular body fit against hers, and he attacked her neck and collarbone mercilessly with his lips.

There was really no question now what she wanted from him, or of what he needed from her. He smoothed his hand over the leg that she'd wrapped around his waist, still nuzzling the curve of her neck and leaving a trail of wet kisses along her jaw. He could feel her warmth through his trousers, and about three other layers of material that he wished to god would just disappear entirely, right that instant. Allison seemed to feel the same way as she hitched her leg up even further, squirming against him as she tugged his shirt loose from his pants. He fumbled for the hem of her skirt and slid his hands past it, running his hand up her thigh and heading straight for the area between her legs. When he reached it, however, he was shocked to find that there was one fewer layer of material between them that he had anticipated. The realization sent a jolt straight to his cock, and he looked up at her, eyes wide.

Allison's back arched when Andy's hand finally made contact with her heat. As good as it felt, she couldn't help but notice how his body stiffened and his movements had stopped. She let out a small whimper and opened her eyes to look at him...and was pleasantly surprised to see the shocked expression on his face. "W-what..." he stammered. She didn't reply to him verbally, however, just pushed herself forward against his hand, allowing his soft fingers to make contact with her opening. His shock quickly disappeared, and his dark, lustful eyes fluttered closed. He let out a small moan at the contact, quickly sliding his index and middle fingers up and forward, with her natural moisture allowing them to slide in with guided ease. She thrust her head back and groaned. "Oh, Andy..." He gently pushed them up their entire length, then pulled out again to repeat the movement. Her arousal was surging through her so quickly that she could no longer control the movement of her hands, and her arms fell limply at her side. She opened her eyes slightly and caught sight of his face; the look on her face was enough to bring him closer again, and he sucked gently on her lower lip.

Allison's mouth was hanging open in a silent cry of desire, and her eyes were fluttering open and closed as if she wanted to look at him but couldn't control her own reflexes. His fingers were working faster under her skirt, sliding in and out with no resistance at all, and he knew that she must have been just as worked up as he was for her to get to that point so quickly. Expertly, he crooked his fingers up against the slick walls, searching for the spot that would cause her to cry out every time. When he found it, he knew, because she let out a choked gasp against his mouth and ground herself even harder against the palm of his hand. Her eyelids fluttered closed again, and her breathing dissolved into something that sounded more like panting.

All the muscles in Allison's lower body clenched up and trembled in ecstasy as she found her release. The feeling of euphoria was so addictive, especially when it was caused by the man that she loved. In the four years that they had been together, Andy was quick to learn exactly where she liked it, and he never hesitated in going right in and unleashing his expertise on her body.

A sleek sheen of sweat now covered her body, and her breathing was coming out in quick pants as she slouched forward against his chest. He quickly started running his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead; the combination of her electrified nerves and his desperate petting made her immediately ready to go for more. She wanted it bad. She craved it like a drug. Her chin lifted and she gave him a wicked grin. The look in his eyes was one of wild lust and longing. She reached down and clawed frantically at his belt while simultaneously attacking his mouth in a bruising kiss. The belt fell open, allowing her access to his button and fly; she completely discarded the idea of opening it gently. His erection was so strong and large by that point that it was just begging to be set free from his pants. She grabbed hold of his waist band, allowing her fingers to reach down inside along his stomach, and pulled roughly at the fabric until the zipper tore free, exposing her lover's firm cock.

At the first touch of Allison's cool fingers wrapping around him, Andy let out a low, guttural moan and instinctively pushed up into her hand. She tightened her grip around the base and tugged gently at his cock, moving her hand up in down from base to tip. He planted a hand against the brick wall right next to her head, just to keep himself upright. A few more strokes and he knew that he wouldn't last long this way. He honestly could have come right there, but that wasn't what either of them really wanted. "Stop or I'm gonna…" he whispered, looking into her eyes.

She nodded wordlessly and slowly stopped pumping him. Her fingers traced along the tip of his head, earning her a shiver. His eyelids were fluttering as she held onto him, but he didn't tear his eyes away. They were nearly pleading with her to let him have access to her...to let him give them what they both wanted. She pushed back against the wall and spread her legs open to him further.

They should have waited until they got home. A twenty minute cab ride and they would have all the time they needed, all the privacy that their tiny little apartment afforded them. But when Allison slid her leg even higher against his hip to give him better access, he knew that home was not a possibility, and probably hadn't been from the beginning when she first started massaging him in the restaurant. With trembling fingers, he pushed her skirt up to her hips, exposing her thighs to the night air. He hooked one arm under her leg and guided his cock to her opening. Allison let out an impatient sigh, and he responded by pushing himself inside of her.

As soon as she felt the numbing sensation of his length sliding into her, her shoulders relaxed and she allowed the pleasure to overcome her whole body. Andy leaned his entire body into her, with one arm supporting her leg and his face buried into the crook of her neck. She could feel him literally trembling in arousal against her body, and that fact alone nearly made her climax once more. She shifted her weight so that she was bearing it onto her supported leg, then maneuvered her body to wrap her other leg around his waist. She could feel his fingers clench onto her knee, and then softly glide around to the underside of her thigh to support that one as well. Instantly the pleasure exploded throughout her body as he was able to sink in all the way. A loud moan escaped his lips, and the hot breath tickled her neck. Arching her back, she urged him to begin thrusting.

Andy had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as gravity did its work and Allison closed down around him, enveloping him in her warmth. For a moment, he couldn't even move, it felt so good. But Allison must not have been satisfied, because she tightened her legs around his waist and shifted her hips closer to his, not even bothering to be subtle about telling him what she wanted. After a couple of ragged breaths, he acquiesced to her silent demands and pushed himself up into her. She let out a tiny whimper, and her fingers dug softly into the skin at the back of his neck. He released one of her legs and slid his hand along one of her hips, pushing her cardigan up so that he could skim his palm over the soft skin of her waist and stomach. Another thrust, and his fingers were tippling the edge of her bra, forcing the material up so that he could flick a finger over the nipple. She arched her back, pushing her chest out to give him better access, and he took her entire breast in his hand, squeezing gently. He continued rocking back and forth, pushing her up against the brick wall, watching her chest rise and fall with each thrust.

Every thrust sent a blast of pleasure shooting through Allison's body, and for a few moments, all she could do was conform to his needs and allow him to push inside of her. His hands found their way to her sweater, and soon her breasts were exposed to the cool night air, allowing him to take the small buds between his fingers, and then into his mouth. She let out a cry of pleasure and arched her back further against the brick wall. She wanted to be as humanly close to his body as possible. Finally, she willed herself to grab his chin and kiss him. He responded eagerly by sliding his tongue into her mouth and along the inside walls. Still, his hands roamed down her chest, across her stomach, and along her hips until they finally found themselves on the underside of her ass. He clenched his fingers tightly around the flesh, causing her to buck her own hips toward him.

"Oh, god," Andy whispered unevenly. He wasn't going to last much longer like this, and Allison seemed to be even closer to the edge, if that was possible. Her fingernails were like claws at the back of his neck, flexing in and out with every thrust, and her eyes were wild with lust. At one point, he shifted her hips a bit closer to his own, and he pushed into her at a slightly different angle than before. The result was instantaneous: her mouth dropped open and she let out a cry of surprised pleasure, closing herself even tighter around his cock as her entire body started trembling uncontrollably. Andy covered her mouth with his, partly to show affection and partly to keep her from making any more noise. She didn't seem to mind at all, and responded in kind, pushing her fingers through his hair as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Her entire body pulsated when she finally climaxed. Her muscles contracted, her breathing grew ragged, and she could no longer bite back the whimpers and moans that fought their way out. All the frustration and need that had been devouring her all evening escaped in one single, strangled cry of relief. She relaxed into her lover's arms as he kissed her, tangling her fingers through his hair and hugging him tightly with her legs. The sensitive tingling was still there as she rocked against him even harder, urging him to follow her lead. She tightened her muscles around his solid cock, holding and releasing and holding again as she slid up and down his length. His movements became more erratic, and she knew that he was getting close. Using the wall and his shoulders for support, she matched his speed and intensity, nearly climaxing again for her efforts.

"Come on," Allison whispered huskily, so low that he almost didn't hear it above the sound of his own labored breathing, above the sound of blood pounding between his ears. She was grinding against him deliberately, seeking only his release, and it was working. He could feel it building like a tidal wave, and suddenly his entirely body went almost numb. He started shaking uncontrollably, and he felt sure that if Allison hadn't been holding him so tightly that he would have collapsed right where he stood. The wave broke, and he buried his face against the slope of her neck, emptying himself inside of her and murmuring her name against the soft skin below her ear.

Andy collapsed against her, his head buried in the crook of her neck and his arms clenched tightly around her body. Allison relaxed against him, and the only thing she could think to do was to hold him. She threw her arms tightly around his neck, fingering the ends of his hair gently, laying small, reassuring kisses along his earlobe. He was muttering into her neck, telling her that he loved her and that he felt so good. A wave of emotion surged through her body, preventing her from even saying anything at all. She pulled him tighter against her chest and closed her eyes. He was pressed so tightly against her that she could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his breathing finally begin to slow.

"Love you," Andy whispered against her neck, too overwhelmed to form complete sentences. Allison's arms tightened around his neck, and he sagged against her, trapping her body against the brick wall. He was still inside of her, because she was still so warm and it felt too good to pull out. His legs and chest were still vibrating, and for a few minutes, he just held her as tightly as he possibly could as she stroked his back and wound her fingers through his hair. He nuzzled her neck affectionately, brushing his nose and lips against the strands of hair that were pasted to her skin with sweat, still trying to get his breathing under control. She sighed into his ear and rested her head against his shoulder.

Allison blinked a few times, pushing back all of the emotion she felt. "I love you, too." When Andy finally lifted his neck from her shoulder to look at her, he gave her a soft smile. His hair was sticking up in every direction possible, and it seemed like his eyes could finally focus again.

"That was..." he trailed off, his eyes meeting hers. The words were left hanging in the air, however, when his gaze dropped down to her chest, where her sweater was still bunched up under her armpits. He grinned crookedly and pulled it down, making sure to cover her back up. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugged her again and laid a chaste kiss on her lips. A wave of affection rolled over her, and she returned his smile.

Andy grinned and brushed a hand over one of her thighs, sliding out of her. He lowered her to her feet, and she straightened out her skirt so that it wasn't bunched up around her hips anymore. Then she reached forward and helped him zip up his pants as he wiped her hair away from her neck, brushing it out of her eyes so that she could see better. When she was finished, she looked up and offered him a toothy grin, fingers still hooked through his belt loops.

"Still thinking about those meat balls?" she asked, blowing her hair away from her forehead.

Andy let out a sharp laugh. "I didn't even get to finish them. It's all your fault, you know."

She perked an eyebrow and smoothed down her skirt some more. "Well, if you're saying it wasn't worth it..."

Andy leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. "Oh, it was definitely worth it," he murmured.

"Good," she whispered against his lips, "because I was just getting started."

If Andy had thought that he had nothing left in him, then he was very, very wrong. "Oh, really?" he asked, snaking a hand around her waist and pulling her closer. "What did you have in mind?"

She gave him a suggestive wink before slowly pulling away from him. On the ground to her left was her bag. She scooped it up into her arms and approached him again, the smirk never leaving her face. "Well you see..." she trailed off, and reached into it pulling out two pieces of soft, silk cloth napkins from the restaurant. His eyes widened, and she shrugged innocently.

"I was thinking we could find a use for these..."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
